libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Ambu-Lancer
A medic must be able to rapidly traverse dangerous terrain to reach those in need of their aid. Some medics specially train mounts to aid them in their quests to provide healing to those in need. 'Class Skills: '''An ambu-lancer gains Ride as a class skill. '''Maneuvers: '''An ambu-lancer loses access to the Tempest Gale discipline and adds Piercing Thunder to her list of available disciplines. She otherwise learns, readies, and initiates maneuvers as a standard medic. This ability alters maneuvers. '''Mount (Ex): '''At 1st level, an ambu-lancer gains the service of a loyal and trusty steed to carry her into battle. This mount functions as a druid's animal companion, using the ambu-lancer's level as her effective druid level. The creature must be one that she is capable of riding and is suitable as a mount. A Medium-sized ambu-lancer can select a camel or a horse. A Small-sized ambu-lancer can select a pony or wolf, but can also select a boar or a dog if she is at least 4th level. At the GM’s option, other animals may be suitable mounts for an ambu-lancer to select. An ambu-lancer's bond with her mount is strong, with the pair learning to anticipate each other's moods and moves. An ambu-lancer does not take an armor check penalty on Ride checks while riding her mount. The mount is always considered combat trained and begins play with Light Armor Proficiency as a bonus feat. Should an ambu-lancer's mount die, she may find another mount to serve her after 1 week of mourning. This ability replaces one of the medic’s expertises gained at 1st level. '''Mounted Combat (Ex): '''At 1st level, an ambu-lancer gains Mounted Combat as a bonus feat, even if she does not meet the prerequisites. This ability replaces one of the medic’s expertises gained at 1st level. '''Mounted Maneuver Expertise (Ex): '''Starting at 1st level, an ambu-lancer and her trusty steed are so in tune with each other that they can work as one when performing maneuvers. Whenever an ambu-lancer is mounted and uses a maneuver with a movement component (such as making a charge attack, or taking an extra move action), the ambu-lancer can have her mount take the appropriate movement in her place. If the maneuver allows the ambu-lancer to make a charge attack, both she and hers mount are considered to be charging. This ability replaces the share spells ability that normal animal companions gain. '''Mobile Triage Unit (Ex): '''Whenever an ambu-lancer uses her triage ability while mounted, she may have her mount take the movement of the triage ability in her place, riding on the mount to her destination as normal. This ability alters triage. '''Siren (Su): '''At 4th level, an ambu-lancer gains a glowing magical siren that announces her presence whenever she rides her mount. The siren emits an ear piercing wail and sheds light like a torch while active, though the ambu-lancer may choose to suppress this effect for one round as a free action. While the siren is active, the ambu-lancer takes a –30 penalty to her stealth checks as the wailing siren gives away her position. When she uses her triage ability with her siren active, her mount gains the benefits of the Improved Overrun feat and creatures she overruns must choose to avoid the ambu-lancer and cannot make attacks of opportunity against her for her movement, as creatures dive out of the way to avoid an oncoming ambu-lancer. This ability replaces the additional use of triage gained at 4th level. '''Patient Retrieval (Ex): '''At 6th level, an ambu-lancer gains the following medic’s expertise: ''Patient Retrieval: When the medic uses her triage to heal an ally while mounted, she may pull that ally up and onto her mount. So long as her ally remains mounted on the ambu-lancer’s mount, the ambu-lancer may use her Mounted Combat feat to negate attacks against the ally on her mount. The medic’s mount may only take on one additional rider at a time, however the addition of a second rider does not otherwise interfere with the mount’s ability to move or be ridden, though excessive weight may affect its base speed as normal for a medium or heavy load. This ability replaces the medic’s expertise gained at 6th level. Category:Source: Divergent Paths: Medic